Luna's Crush
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Luna, a 13 year old 8th grader has a crush on her teacher, Ms. DiMartino. She just doesn't quite know how to tell her... Or if she should tell her. What happens when the confession slips out? In the middle of class. Onesided LunaxMs. DiMartino


It was a pretty normal day… Well, sort of… For Luna. First period was English. She had Mr. Conner, and they were reading Oliver Twist. It wasn't First Period that bothered her though. Her substitute. Ms. DiMartino. She was beautiful… Luna thought… No, she wasn't gay. She'd had a boyfriend. It didn't last long, but they were only in 8th grade, Luna told herself.

Mr. Conner asked her to read a section of Oliver Twist

Finally, class ended and History was next. Ms. DiMartino. The boys went wild for her… And so did Luna. Her sexy voice. Her beautiful accent. Her smooth, firm legs and tight fitting skirt. Her gorgeous smile…

_N-no… I'm… I'm not gay!_ Luna protested in her head.

"Good morning, Luna." Ms. DiMartino said in her gorgeous Latin American accent. Luna blushed deeply. She looked at the love letter in her hand, sighing and crumpling it up. What chance did a lanky, shaggy haired, pimple faced 13 year old have with a beautiful woman like Ms. DiMartino?

No! She wasn't gay! She crumpled the letter and threw it back in her book bag.

"Good morning, Ms. D." Luna said miserably, sitting down. Class began but Luna was lost in her thoughts.

_I'm such a coward! Dude! What is wrong with me! It's six words! _

"Ms. DiMartino, I'm in love with you!" Luna gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth, realizing that she had just yelled it in front of the whole class, and everyone was staring at her. After a moment, everyone started snickering, whispering to each other.

Luna could feel overwhelming waves of humiliation crashing over her as she tried desperately to disappear, to be anywhere but there. Tears stung her bright blue eyes as Ms. DiMartino was silently looking at her. After a moment, Ms. DiMartino wrote a note and handed it to Luna. It was on a detention slip, so Luna was terrified for a moment.

She had never gotten detention in her life. She looked down and it said 'go visit the guidance counselor and I'll talk to you after school today. Don't worry. You're not in trouble. You've done nothing wrong.' Luna packed up her bag and ran to the guidance counselor, sitting down and waiting for Ms. Anderson to call her in.

Finally, Ms. Anderson called her in and Luna collapsed on the comfortable couch in her office.

"Luna… What's wrong?" Ms. Anderson asked.  
"Rose… I-I confessed to Ms. DiMartino today… I didn't mean to… I didn't want to… I just… It slipped out… In the middle of class…" Luna moaned miserably. Rose nodded.

"I see. Did Andrea respond?" Luna gasped. Her name was Andrea? God! That was a beautiful name. Luna sighed, blushing even deeper.

"She wrote me a note that said to come here." Luna handed Rose the note. The counselor read it over.

"I see… It seems like she wasn't offended. What did the rest of the class say? Do?"

"They… They started laughing at me…" Luna whispered. "What was I thinking? What chance does a pimply faced, gangly 13 year old have with someone as amazing as Ms. DiMartino?" Rose sighed. Luna wasn't the first student to talk to her about Andrea. She wasn't the first student to ever confess their feelings to her either.

"Luna… I'm sure that Andrea is flattered by how you feel about her. Whatever happens… However it goes, you were very brave to tell her how you feel. Maybe the middle of class wasn't the best time to do it. But you're not the only student who's ever come to me embarrassed about a messy confession. There's nothing wrong with how you're feeling." Rose said.

"I'm… I'm not gay though! I've had a boyfriend!" Luna said urgently. Rose smiled.

"Then Andrea is the first woman you've ever had feelings for?" She asked. Luna nodded.

"Well… I've met with a number of boys and girls in the past who've had a similar crisis of identity. They've always been attracted to boys if they're a girl or girls if they're a boy. But they've started having feelings they don't understand for someone of the same gender.

"I'll tell you the same thing I've told them. People at your age experiment with sexuality. Sometimes it turns out to be more than just a phase. For some, it really is just a phase. But for some it's not, and it turns out to be part of who you are. Don't deny your feelings. That will do more harm than good. I need to wrap up this session, as second period is about to end. But could you fill out a survey about how I did?" Rose asked. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Ahaha! Just kidding! Trying to lighten the mood. This isn't customer service. Why don't you get back to the rest of your classes for the day? Don't hesitate to visit me again if you need to." Luna nodded and headed to her next class, sitting in the back row next to George, who smiled at her.

"I heard about what happened in English." He said, chuckling slightly. Luna blushed heavily.

"Don't worry, Lunes… I totally understand. Ms. D is really beautiful, isn't she?" He asked. Luna sighed helplessly, a dopey smile crossing her face.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "She is. The most beautiful woman in the world." George raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gay, Lunes?" He asked gently. He wasn't accusing her. He wasn't mocking her. He really did just want to know.

"Yes… N-no… I dunno, Dude… I've never felt like this about a chick before, 'Specially not about a teacher. I mean, my seventh grade English teacher was pretty groovy. But he was like, in his 40s. His way with an English accent and his passion for British Literature was pretty rockin' though." Luna said. George nodded.

"You mean Mr. Scoville?" He asked. Luna nodded.  
"Yeah… Um, that's because he was from England. That's why he had an English accent."

"I know, Dude… I've been workin' on an English accent m'self… It's not perfect yet, but I think if I work on it some more, it could be." Luna said.

The teacher walked in and silenced everyone, starting class. They were working on circles that day in Math. Pi. It was used to find the circumference and the radius of a circle. 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067… Luna was pretty sure that her math teacher was a little bit on the weird side.

He had just recited while writing Pi out to the hundredth digit. And that wasn't out of the park weird. It was a little eccentric. What was weird was that he didn't have a book open and he wasn't looking at any piece of paper. He had done it all from memory.

"Class, I don't expect any of you to know Pi out to the hundredth digit, or even the twentieth. That's not necessary and for most, it's not practical.

"However, this Friday, we'll be having a test and for extra credit, you'll get 1 point for the first five digits that you know and an additional 1 point for every three after that. If that brings your score past 100% then so be it." He said.

"I recommend though that you focus on learning the material before you focus on learning Pi out to some ridiculous digit."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ryan?" Luna asked. Mr. Ryan looked at her, smiling politely.

"Yes, Ms. Loud?"

"How did you learn Pi out to 100 digits like that?"

"Oh, well… It's a bit complicated, but I actually know it out to 300 digits. I just didn't see the point in wasting all your time writing it out that far. I have something called Ideasthesia, more commonly known as Synesthesia.

"It affects everyone slightly differently, but for me, numbers register as colors. Have you ever heard of the man who has Ideasthesia who knows over 20 languages? Well that's because the Ideasthesia causes him to see words as colors, so learning languages, even difficult or isolate languages is much easier for him. It's the same for me with mathematics." Mr. Ryan said.

"Does that answer your question, Ms. Loud?" He asked.

Luna nodded.

"Good… Now, let's continue." He said. Class went on and he continued to teach about circles and the use of Pi in determining their measurements. Finally, the bell rang and they went to their next class. Luna sighed. It was going to be a very long day. It was finally lunch for her though. She sat outside.

What Mr. Ryan had said to her struck a chord.

_God, am I turning into Luan? Jeez!_

But seriously, she could easily learn Pi by turning it into a chords. 0-E, 1-G, 2-C, 3-A, 4-D, and so on. She could write a song that turned Pi into music.

She sighed again.

"What am I gonna say to Ms. D? Is she disgusted by me? Is she gonna yell at me? Gimme detention? Write a note to Mom and Dad? I don't want them to know I'm gay… Am I gay? I sure acted pretty damn gay today, yelling out that I was in love with her in class… I'd've been creeped out by me if I were her. Luna Loud, what's wrong with you?" Luna said to herself, strumming a few chords on her guitar, improvising a song.

"Hey, that's pretty good Luna." Came a beautiful accent. Luna's voice caught in her throat as she saw Ms. DiMartino sit down at the table across from her. The gorgeous South American teacher smiled at her.

"It doesn't look like anyone's around right now. We can talk now, or we can wait until after school. It's up to you." She said. Luna moaned. Might as well get this out of the way.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. D… You must be totally creeped out by me…" Luna said, not quite able to meet Ms. DiMartino's eyes. The teacher looked at Luna.

"Luna, look at me… Look at me." She said again, more firmly this time.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I'm not creeped out and you don't need to apologize.

"You're not the first student to ever have these feelings for a teacher and you probably won't be the last."

"But… We're both girls! It's…"  
"It's fine, Luna… I'm flattered, not bothered by how you feel. Whoever you end up with, boy or girl, they will be very lucky to have you.

"You know why it can't be me though. I'm touched by your feelings, but I'm your teacher and more than twice your age. Did Rose help you sort through your confusion?" Ms. DiMartino asked. Luna sighed.

"Not really… She got me through my freak out after shouting my confession in the middle of class. But I don't really feel any better about it.

"What if I am gay? What if these feelings don't go away?" Ms. DiMartino smiled reassuringly at Luna.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask those questions. It would be more appropriate to speak to a friend or family member about it, someone you trust. Today is my last day substituting for your History teacher. So perhaps it's good that we got this out of the way today.

"You're an excellent student, Luna. You have an admirable grasp of the English Language when you're not using your rocker slang, and you seem to have a pretty good understanding of History as well, something I can't necessarily say of everyone your age."

"Has anyone ever confessed to you before?"

"That's not something I can really answer." Ms. DiMartino said.

"Because you don't know?"  
"No, because it wouldn't be appropriate. I'm pushing some boundaries talking to you about this in the first place. I'm sure it won't be a problem, but I think it would be best to end the discussion here."

"Okay. Thanks for being so understanding, Ms. D." Luna said shyly.

"Of course, Luna. I hope I have you as a student again in the future. I am looking to become a full time teacher rather than just a substitute." Ms. DiMartino said. Luna nodded as Ms. D stood and went back to the teachers' lounge to finish her lunch. Meanwhile, Luna ate the lunch that she didn't think she would have an appetite for.


End file.
